Tres espada y un bebe
by Haruka Cifer Nightray
Summary: 3 ex Espada "rehabilitados", un bebe a su cargo por una semana... ¿qué sucederá en este tiempo? entren y lean n-n
1. El comienzo de una semana loca

_Tres espada y un bebe_

…

Un bebe no paraba de llorar en toda la casa de cierta peli roja y se le sumaban gritos y quejidos de 2 hombres…

-ya cállenlo por favor! –gritaba un peli negro alto y delgado tapando sus oídos

-hay que matarlo!-grito un peli azul intentando hacer un cero, pero antes de lanzarlo fue empujado por el paliducho oji verde que se encontraba con ellos, creando un agujero enorme en la pared

-me pregunto cómo le diremos a Orihime que le sucedió a su ventana

-f-fue tu culpa imbécil!-el oji azul señalo amenazante al oji verde

-yo no cree el cero o sí?

-de quien haya sido la culpa, que hay con esta cosa!-dijo el otro peli negro señalando al pequeño niño; Tenía los hermosos ojos aqua de su padre y el bello cabello rubio cobrizo de su madre (A que no adivinan quienes son los padres? xD!) y de apariencia de 8 meses más o menos

-yo no sé nada de humanos-el peli azul camino hasta la puerta y la abrió intentando librarse

-Grimmjow, a donde crees que vas?-lo miro asesinamente Ulquiorra

-a caminar? Yo que sé, a cualquier jodido lado donde no tenga que escuchar a ese insoportable humano

-Orihime me dejo a cargo porque tú eres un inútil, por lo tanto se hace lo que yo diga y lo que digo es que te quedes a cuidar a ese humano con nosotros-al parecer ya irritado por no poder callar al niño

-tsk..-cerró la puerta y se sentó en un sillón

-m-ma…!-lloraba insistentemente

-Nnoitra, cárgalo- el oji verde lo miro enojado

-qué! Y si lo tiro o lo lastimo?

-te parto la cara-contesto aun mas enojado

-está bien…-camino hasta el niño que se encontraba en una pequeña mecedora con el cinturón abrochado, lo desabrocho y lo sostuvo en brazos, el niño comenzó a dejar de llorar un poco- oh, miren, ya se está callando

-que bien-dijo Ulquiorra frotando sus sienes

-creen que tenga hambre?-los miro preocupado

-si es así, que le damos?

Ulquiorra camino hasta la mesa, tomo un papel, lo leyó y se dirigió a la cocina

-a dónde vas Ulquiorra?

Se escucharon ruidos de puertas abrirse y cerrarse, botes, agua corriendo, la estufa prendida, etc… el bebe, grimmjow y nnoitra se sentaron en el sillón… poco después el peli negro regreso

-denle esto

-q-que demonios es? –Nnoitra se levanto y miro con repulsión el plato

-es sopa, no vez?

-sopa? Parece vomito –gruño Grimmjow acercándose con el niño en brazos– con qué la hiciste?

-Orihime me dijo que….-respondió pero fue interrumpido

-ahora entiendo- la 5ta se coloco la mano en el mentón- esto no es para nada comestible, esa mujer solo cocina porquerías y Ulquiorra se está dejando llevar

-estás hablando de mi mujer bastardo

-huuuuy que delicado eres… bien, de todas formas eso no se puede comer- le tiro el plato y este se esparció por todo el suelo- vayamos por pizza!

-estoy contigo gay- Grimmjow alzo el pulgar, le dio el bebe a Ulquiorra y se dirigió a la puerta

Ulquiorra molesto miro su "manjar" en el suelo.

-¿Qué hay del bebé?

-tú te quedas a cuidarlo- lo señalaron-

-hmm… les digo una cosa? – arrullo al pequeño

-ahora qué?- dijo Nnoitra volteando los ojos en señal de fastidio

-no llevan dinero

-queeeeeeé?-gritaron ambos- maldición! –cerraron de un azoton la puerta

-shhh! No sean escandalosos, lo estoy durmiendo!

….

_Una chica de naranjas cabellos corria desesperada con ropa en la mano, iba de un lugar a otro muy alterada, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta. Corrió a abrir, los 3 espada que vivían con ella (habían quedado a su cargo) estaban sentados en el sofá y voltearon extrañados._

_-Rangiku-san! Toushiro-kun! Como están? Pasen!_

_-gracias~! –dijo la rubia y entro- Orihime-chan, necesito pedirte un favor muy muy grande…_

_-dime, de que se trata?-la miro confundida_

_-pues veras… Toushiro y yo iremos de viaje… por nuestro primer aniversario de bodas y quería saber si podría encargarte a nuestro hijo Satoshi por una semana (T.T fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió, además me gusta hehe) hoy, hasta mañana que regresemos_

_-pero… Rangiku-san.. Yo… saldré de viaje en unas horas y no regresare dentro de 1 mes_

_-de verdad? Que horror! Ahora quien podrá ayudarme?-grito exageradamente_

_-llevémonoslo Rangiku, ya te lo dije- dijo Toushiro-kun irritado_

_-hum…. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ustedes amigos… me siento pésima…_

_-no te preocupes Orihime-chan…-dijo una Rangiku muy desanimada_

_-yo lo cuidare- dijo Ulquiorra quien se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba_

_-de verdad harías eso Ulquiorra-kun?- sonrió emocionada la rubia_

_-si Orihime es feliz con eso yo…-la chica de grises ojos salto de emoción y beso su mejilla_

_-wiiii! Gracias Ulqui-kun!_

_Un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de este. –no es nada…_

…_._

Ya era de noche, el niño estaba sentado en su mecedora bebiendo jugo de manzana. Los 3 ex espadas se encontraban en la mesa comiendo pizza y jugando póker.

-y vuelvo a ganar- dijo Ulquiorra lanzando sus cartas y parándose triunfante de la mesa.

-no puede ser, otra vez!- Grimmjow aventó todo

-Oye, ese era mi refresco, idiota!- lo miro asesinamente Nniotra

-aprende a perder- camino hasta el niño- y bien, quien dormirá con el hoy?

Al decir el lugar quedo vacio completamente.

-bueno, parece ser que yo te cuidare esta noche...-lo cargo- a bañarte Hitsugaya Satoshi…

Al llegar a su habitación, prendió la computadora y comenzó a investigar sobre ''bebes'', después fue hacia la maletera con cosas para el niño y saco lo necesario y se quito la ropa quedando solo en bóxer.

-hora de bañarnos- sonrió leve pero amablemente y entraron a la ducha (quien fuera el bebe *¬*).

Un poco más tarde, el pequeño Hitsugaya dormía pacíficamente en la cama junto a Ulquiorra.

-hay algo que me intriga- se dijo para sí- de donde vendrán los bebes? Olvide investigarlo..

-para qué investigar? Yo te lo explicare con gusto!- Grimmjow entro azotando la puerta y gritando

-silencio! El bebe…-lo interrumpió el peli azul

-sí, sí, está dormido..-se recargo en la puerta- como sea, los bebes vienen de…

….

Ta daaa~! Espero les guste este nuevo y pequeño fic que estoy haciendo *-* (si, el cap es bastante corto pero quiero ver como es recibido)

Sé que aun no termino el de "En Secreto" que ya está por terminar pero no me han dado ganas de escribirlo TT^TT

Gracias por leer :DD


	2. Lunes

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar un error que quizá la/los haya confundido en el primer capítulo. Cuando Matsumoto dice:

"-pues veras… Toushiro y yo iremos de viaje… por nuestro primer aniversario de bodas y quería saber si podría encargarte a nuestro hijo Satoshi por una semana (T.T fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió, además me gusta hehe) _hoy, hasta mañana que regresemos_"

El: '_hoy, hasta mañana que regresemos_' se me coló, ese no iba hehe

Disculpen las molestias owo..

…

Lunes: La música de cuna no necesariamente es tranquila

Serian las 5 y media de la madrugada, cuando escuche unos pasos en mi habitación, muy enfadado me levante de golpe y prendí la lámpara.

-shh.. el niño está durmiendo, lo despertaras- vi su pacifica cara de imbécil

-y eso a mí que bastardo? Llévalo contigo a dormir!- lo señale molesto

-tengo que irme a trabajar, encárgate de el hoy…- sin decir más salió de mi habitación

Genial, justo hoy tenia practica con la banda y me tenían que enjaretar al chamaco.

Lo mire mientras dormía, desee que se quedara así por siempre y sonreí, el pequeño era muy tierno… no, no me debo dejar llevar por las caras lindas… de ser así, haría lo que me pidiesen Orihime o Nell, y eso no va conmigo.

Me acosté de nuevo junto a él, me acomode de tal forma para no aplastarlo y cerré mis ojos, estaba muy cansado… nunca creí que explicarle a un hombre con la inteligencia de Ulquiorra, sobre como tener bebes sería tan difícil y agotador…

…..

_-mira tonto, los bebes te los dan las mujeres- intente no sonar muy obsceno u Orihime cuando se enterase me daría un sermón en el cual solo ella misma saldría afectada_

_-darlos? Cómo? _

_-sí, mira tú y tu amiguito juegan con ellas un ratito en la cama, le regalas tus ''hijitos'' y crecen en su panza_

_-ósea, se los comen…? Y de qué amigo hablas? En la cama? Sabes Grimmjow, me confundes más, no sirves de nada_

_-agrrrr eres un IDIOTA!_

_-explícate mejor…-frunció un poco las sienes_

_-Tengo una idea…- encendí la computadora, entre a mi pagina favorita y puse un video que fue de mi agrado- qué tal eh?_

_-así se hacen los bebes?_

_-ajam- asentí triunfante_

_-crees que Orihime se deje amarrar así?_

_-tal vez- reí_

_-hmp… - siguió mirando- oye, pero de donde sale un bebe?- dijo un poco sonrojado_

_-miremos otro…-respondí fastidiado y busque un documental sobre cómo se crea un bebe, como crece, como nace, etc…_

_El mentado documental me fue tan repulsivamente aburrido que me quede dormido, al poco rato Ulquiorra me despertó._

_-Grimmjow.._

_-mm? Eh? Qúe?_

_-quiero tener un bebe de Orihime_

_Lo mire extrañado y me carcajeé, el se molesto y me saco de una patada de su habitación como si yo fuese una especie de gato callejero. _

…_.._

-a decir verdad, aun estoy asqueado por lo que miramos ayer.. Ese maldito agrr…-murmure y comencé a dormirme, pero en ese momento el niño despertó y comenzó a llora… maldición! Tan tranquilo que estaba!

Me levante, lo cargue y un olor fétido hizo a mis ojos llorar.

-qué asco! Te has hecho del baño!- el lloraba cada vez mas fuerte

-qué sucede, por qué llora tanto?- Nniotra entro a mi cuarto adormilado

-se ha cagado… cámbialo!- extendí mis brazos para dárselo

-hazlo tu- se fue rápidamente, lo seguí pero el ya no estaba en la casa

- tsk… tendré que hacer algo arriesgado…- tome mi teléfono y marque

-ñamm… aquí Nelliel, qué sucede Grimm-kun?

-ven rápido, es una emergencia!

-por qué? Paso algo malo? Es muy temprano…

-paso algo horrible!- colgué

…..

En menos de 5 minutos la peli verde había llegado de casa del shinigami sustituto, toda mal arreglada y alterada.

-qué sucede?- entro corriendo

-ayúdame, estoy en mi cuarto!-grito el peli azul

-mas te vale que no sea otra de tus perversiones- entro escuchando un chillido de bebe, al entrar miro a Grimmjow desesperado caminando en círculos y un bebe llorando todo privado con mal olor- pero que dem…

-por favor Nell-sama, cambia su sucio pañal! Hare lo que me pidas, solo límpialo y hazlo callar!- grito desesperado

El rostro de la chica se volvió oscuro y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en ella.

-lo qué sea que yo pida?

-todo! Lo que tú quieras, solo hazlo yaaa!

-bien- sonrió gustosa y emocionada

La ex espada 3 así lo hizo, pocos minutos después el bebe estaba tranquilamente dormido otra vez en los brazos de ella.

-i-increíble Nell… eres muy buena con los niños- la miro sorprendido

-jeje, así seré cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo- rio amablemente y al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta se sonrojo y cambio el tema- d-de quién es el hijo?

-de una Shinigami rubia amiga de Orihime- dijo un poco sonrojado mirando por la ventana

-Matsumoto-san?

-sí, ella

-ya veo…- silencio incomodo durante 10 minutos

-bueno…- Grimmjow se quito de la ventana y volteo, el bebe y Nell dormían abrazados- a que cosas… -los cubrió con una cobija y se acostó con ellos

…..

Eran las 3 de la tarde, Nell me había ayudado a cuidar a Satoshi y los 3 nos la estábamos pasando mejor que bien, se encontraban tranquilos en la heladeria, hasta que…

*vibra un teléfono y suena de timbre la canción de BrEaK* (para quienes no sepan, es la canción de Grimmjow xDD)

-aquí Grimmjow, diga?

-soy yo, Nnoitra, vamos a comenzar con los ensayos en media hora, donde estas?

-estoy cuidando al BEBE con el que me dejaste SOLO desde en la mañana- gruño

-sí, si, como sea… solo apúrate y llega, estamos en casa de Stark- colgó

-tsk… oye, Nell…-Ella estaba jugando con el niño en la carriola, volteo extrañada

-mm?- volteo con la cara llena de helado de chocolate

-a-ah… pues… l-los…-_contrólate Grimmjow, contrólate… tu eres el hombre!- _tengo que irme a ensayar con la banda, los chicos me esperan- se levanto de la silla

-ohh… está bien…-se levanto también- me voy a casa de Itsygo, nos vemos Sa-cha, Grimm-kun

-espera… Nell…-tomo su mano y la hizo voltear

-q-qué s-sucede Grimm-kun…?- dijo sonrojada

-gracias por lo de hoy, fuiste de gran ayuda… y…

-si…?

-podrías quedarte con el bebe mientras estoy con los chicos?

De pronto la chica de cabello verde ya no estaba.

…..

Grimmjow se había ido de ahí un tanto molesto, llego con el niño a casa de Stark.

-haber a qué horas se te ocurría llegar inútil- dijo Nnoitra riendo

-vaya y traes a tu retoño- se burlo Yammi

-vine aquí a ensayar y ponerme bien jarras (borracho)- le dio al niño a Lilinette y se sentó en la sala

-a ver, a ver…-le regreso al bebe- yo seré todo menos niñera

-pero eres mujer, no sirves para nada, de menos ayuda con algo- dijo Grimmjow dándoselo de nuevo

-dénmelo a mí, esta criatura no es ningún juguete para que lo anden zarandeando- Szayel lo cargo- a ver hermoso, yo te cuidare

El bebe lo miro y comenzó a llorar.

-dámelo, tu fea cara lo asusta- Harribel se lo quito y comenzó a arrullarlo. El pequeño Hitsugaya se quedo dormido en unos minutos.

-vaya, lo durmió, sorprendente viniendo de Harribel- dijo Aaironiero aplaudiendo

-cállate bastardo…

-después de todo es mujer, las mujeres cuidan bebes- dijo Stark adormilado

-yo no cuido bebes…-dijo Lilinette molesta

-y es por eso que jamás tendré un hijo…-respondió este

-a qué te refieres?- la oji rosa se le fue encima y lo golpeo

-deberíamos comenzar…- Nnoitra se paro del sofá y camino al garaje

-yo comienzo a cantar- dijo Grimmjow

-break, verdad?- dijo Szayel agarrando su guitarra

-así es- sonrió y la música comenzó a sonar

De pronto el bebe comenzó a brincar y a "bailar" contento.

-miren! Al mocoso le gusta!- rio Yammi

-tienes un fan, gatito- dijo Szayel sonriendo enternecido

El peli azul se quito los lentes negro de su cabeza y se los coloco con cuidado al bebe.

-aquí tienes pequeño! Sigamos!- continuaron tocando

…

Ya era bastante tarde, Grimmjow llevaba a su pequeño fan cargando e iba platicando con Nnoitra. Cuando llegaron…

-Satoshi!- Ulquiorra de un brinco, de la sala llego a la entrada, les arrebato al niño y lo cargo- estas bien bebe? Estuve preocupado… a donde llevaron al niño? Huele a cerveza y a cigarrillo- dijo molesto

-se fue conmigo a los ensayos de la banda

-mas te vale que no le hayan hecho nada malo- le dio sus lentes

-sí, claro Ulqui-mama gallina- se burlo Nnoitra

….

Waaa al fin el capitulo 2 :DD

Espero les guste este cap n.n

Quise meter a la pareja GrimmNell por mi hermana hehe ella me lo pidió xD

Muchas gracias por leer 3


	3. Martes

Martes: Todos queremos uno

Mientras caminaba entre los pasillos, era observado por amas de casa sorprendidas. El pequeño Satoshi lo mirada contento y se reía se su expresión de angustia.

Se detuvo y suspiro:

-como diablos paso esto…?-gruño

…

_Después de haber llegado a las 12 p.m, Ulquiorra había bañado al niño con el (que suerte, caray Dx) y se habían acostado a dormir. Pero en la madrugada, el peli negro entro sigiloso a la habitación de Nnoitra, dejando al bebe y una nota en el buro junto a su cama._

_El sol comenzaba a brillar y entraba por la ventana del peli negro, este bostezó y una pequeña manita irrumpió en su boca._

_-ahhh!- grito asustado_

_El pequeño niño lo miro y se rió._

_-qué? Ohhh no…-se paro corriendo y busco por toda la casa a sus dos compañeros, pero al parecer, estaba solo- maldición, ese Grimmjow…_

_Regreso a la habitación y miro la nota, la cogió y comenzó a leerla:_

_Idiota, hoy te toca cuidar al bebe ya que yo hoy trabajo y Grimmjow simplemente se negó a hacerlo, toma el dinero que he dejado sobre la mesa y ve al centro comercial y compra lo necesario para la casa, porque ya no hay despensa, lleva a Satoshi contigo y si algo le pasa… te mato._

_A.T.T: La 4ta…_

_*un cambio de letra muy notorio se hizo presente más abajo*_

_PD: y compras papel higiénico y shampoo que ya se acabo no lo olvides o me limpiare con tu diario que bien podría ser con esta oja pero el bastardo de Ulquiorra se enfadara_

_PDD: y también nutella que tampoco tenemos y quiero llegar a cenar_

_PDDD: si compras cereal que sea Cherrios_

_El chico se quedo pensando un momento y después hizo bolita la hoja, cuando volteo, el niño estaba riendo sentado y mirándolo._

_-parece que será un largo día, mocoso… solos tu y yo…-El bebe hizo un gesto extraño y comenzó a llorar- mierdaaa!_

…_.._

-bueno Satoshi, qué mas compramos?- dijo con su carrito lleno de cosas

De pronto, una chica vestida de blanco, con mangas largas en su blusa y su boca cubriendo se acerco a ellos al escuchar la voz del muchacho.

-Nnoitra..?-dijo con su cestita agarrada con su mano libre

-S-Sun sun!- respondió alarmado y mirándola exaltado- no pienses nada raro, me obligaron, es culpa de Ulquiorra, no soy afeminado!

-huh?- miro al bebe- pero que tierno, no sabía que tenias un hijo?- le jalo las mejillas al pequeño

-no, el no es mi hijo, es de…

-N-Nell…-dijo Satoshi y ella se extraño y miro mal a Nnoitra

-así que Nell es la madre?- se dio la vuelta molesta

-espera, Sun sun!- la jalo del brazo- el no es mi hijo!

-no me mientas, aun estas enamorado de esa ex espada- lo empujo- y pensar que yo…

-hablo enserio, Nell y yo somos amigos pero no me gusta, es linda y todo pero no me gusta! Jamás tendría un hijo con ella, aun que podría ser buena madre… pero…

-no digas mas, no tienes porque negar a tu hijo…-enojada lo miro

-que no lo es! Ni si quiera se parece a mí- ella se les quedo viendo

-es verdad…-dijo apenada- entonces de quién..?

-es una larga historia, luego te la contare

-quiero escucharla ahora- dijo mirándolo curiosa

….

-vaya, entiendo- dijo la chica de cabello lacio cubriendo su boca

-si, así que no saques conclusiones tu sola

-sí, entiendo, lo lamento

Iban caminando con sus carritos para meter las cosas en las cajuelas de sus coches e irse a casa, ella camino hacia su auto.

-Sun sun, espera! –Nnoitra camino rápido a ella con el niño en brazos

-que sucede?- lo miro un poco sonrojada pero se cubrió para que no se notara

-quieres salir a comer con nosotros?

-está bien, pasa por mí a las 3- se dio la vuelta- me voy, Harribel-sama debe estar esperando su crema depilatoria

-_qué asco…_- pensó- nos vemos en un rato entonces

….

Al llegar a la casa, mientras abría se escuchaban gritos, gruñidos y palabrotas.

-Nnoitra, acabo de oír que llegaste bastardo, te dije que compraras papel higiénico!

-me retrasé un poco jajaja- se rió como desquiciado, dejo a Satoshi en la sillita mecedora y saco los rollos de una bolsa, camino hacia el baño, abrió y se los aventó- toma, hediondo!

-aggrr! Ahorita que salga te parto la cara!

-he…he…di…hedio…ndo!- dijo el pequeño

-así es, bebe, tío Grimmjow es un hediondo!

-hediondo!- repitió

-no soy hediondo!- grito desde el baño el peli azul

-ahora dile…

-deja de hacer que el niño diga majaderías- dijo Nell con las mejillas infladas

-qué? Tu como entraste- Nnoitra puso una cara de disgusto

-la puerta estaba abierta, vine a ver a Grimm-kun, pero parece que está ocupado…-se sonrojo

-jajaja que no oyes? Esta cag…-ella le tapo la boca

-el bebe te está oyendo a ti, no seas majadero

-N-Nell!- el bebe la miro contento

-eh? Sabe mi nombre!- se emociono y lo abrazo

-seh, eso hace rato me mete en problemas- murmuro

-qué dijiste?

-maldito Nnoitra…-gruño Grimmjow- me las vas a pagar! –se le fue encima

-de menos lávate las manos puerco!

-pu.. puerco!- lo repitió Satoshi

-Nnoi-chan, ya deja de ser tan vulgar que el bebe lo arremeda!

….

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Sun sun había salido a comer con Nnoitra y Satoshi, estaban ellos platicando mientras el peli negro alimentaba al bebe.

-qué bonita pareja, ya no quedan muchas así- dijo una señora

-porque son jóvenes- respondió su acompañante molesto- tal vez se acaban de casar, pero deja que tengan unos años mas juntos y se odiaran

Ambos solo agacharon la cabeza.

-puerco!-dijo el niño y todas las miradas cayeron sobre el

-acaba de decir puerco el bebe?- dijo Sun sun sorprendida

-n-no sé de donde lo oyó- dijo nervioso

-de ti, tal vez, majadero- se cubrió la cara con su manga

Esa tarde se la pasaron juntos los 3, pero Satoshi no dejaba de decir las palabrotas que había escuchado de Nnoitra.

A las 7 p.m, el delgado peli negro llego a la casa y noto que Ulquiorra ya había llegado también.

-como se porto?- dijo Ulquiorra quitándose la corbata y quitándoselo

-bien, a excepción que dice palabrotas

-seguro de ti las escucho- lo miro fríamente- ven, Satoshi, cenemos algo y a dormir

-parece tu hijo…-dijo Nnoitra con una gotita en la cabeza

-quiero uno- lo miro de nuevo molesto con un extraño brillo en los ojos

-creo… que también yo…-se fue a su habitación riendo


End file.
